Play Me a Country Song
by 12kirby12
Summary: Well, this is or at least, it will be a collection of country songfics centered on X-Men Evolution. Enjoy and please review!
1. All My Friends Say

Well, this is my first attempt at a ROMY (I do not in any way support Rogue/Bobby, please keep that in mind), so please be kind.

This first song is _All My Friends Say_ by Luke Bryan.

Please review and suggest another song for me. Country only, please. Thank you!

**I got smoke in my hair**

**My clothes thrown everywhere**

**Woke up in my rockin' chair**

**Holdin' a beer in my hand**

**Sportin' a neon tan**

Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit more often, looked around the room he was in. He ran a hand through his hair. "Smoke?" he said. "Gambit don' remember smokin' las' night..." he lookeed around the room. His clothes were tossed haphazardly in places he didn't remember throwing them: his shirt was on the ceiling fan, his pants were in the middle of the floor, socks were kicked under the bed. He noticed he was slouched over in his rocking chair, holding a beer. "Gambit much prefer his bed." he mumbled to himself, stretching as he got up. His spine cracked in several places. He looked at the bottle, shrugged, and drained the last of it.

**My stereo cranked up**

**I can't find my truck**

**How'd I get home from the club**

**Ain't got a clue what went down**

**So I started callin' around**

"What the hell is tha' noise?" Gambit wondered, walking over to the stereo in his room. It was up way too loud; he already had a headache. He switched it off and rubbed at his eyes.

He glanced out the window. "Where the hell's Gambit's truck?" he shouted. "Someone gonna pay for that!"

He paced the room. He just couldn't figure out how he'd gotten home last night. "What the hell happened?"

He took out his cell phone and started calling his friends.

The story they told him surprised him. He didn't remember any of it!

**And all my friends say**

**I started shootin' doubles**

**When you walked in**

**All my friends say**

**I went a little crazy**

**Seeing you with him**

"Yeah, man! You just kept throwin' doubles don! The bartender had to make you stop!"

"You kept saying 'Hit me!' you wouldn't stop! It looked like you were ready to fight the guy!"

"Ya went crazy, Gumbo. Don't think I've ever seen ya that mad."

"As soon as Rogue walked in with Bobby, you were an animal, dude!"

Gambit hung up, letting the phone drop in shock. He really did all that? Because he was jealous?

**You know I don't remember a thing**

**But they say I sure was raisin' some cain**

**I was a rock star, party hard,**

**Gettin' over you comeback kid**

**Hey I musta did**

**What all my friends say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Remy thought hard. What had happened? He remembered Rogue breaking up with him for Bobby. Why? He'd probably never know.

He faintly remembered calling up his friends to go out for drinks. They had all accepted. They had all been having a grand time, laughing and talking and drinking together.

Then _she_ walked in, Bobby on her arm. He remembered being angry, ordering up double shots. It was fuzzy frrom there.

He must have really torn the place apart to not remember _anything_ of last night.

**I found my billfold**

**I cried oh no, no**

**Good time Charlie got me**

**Now I'm broke**

**But it was worth actin' like a fool**

**Yeah, girl, I must have really showed you**

Gambit tugged on his blue jeans and dug his wallet out. He cried out "Oh, no! No!" when he saw its contents, or rather, its lack thereof.

He was flat broke.

"Musta had a _real_ good time." he muttered, tossing the leather aside. He smirked. "But it had to have been worth it. Gambit must have showed his Chere a t'ing or two."

**Cuz all my friends say**

**I started shooting doubles when you walked in**

**All my friends say**

**I went a little crazy**

**Seein' you with him**

**You know I don't remember a thing**

**But they say I sure was raising some cain**

**I was a rock star, party hard,**

**Gettin' over you comeback kid**

**Hey I musta did**

**What all my friends say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Gambit showed them all a t'ing or two." he said surely with a smirk.

**I was Elvis rockin'**

**On the bar**

**Workin' the crowd**

**Pourin' out my heart**

Elvis? Well, he didn't know about _that_, but his friends had seemed impressed at least.

He briefly wondered if Rogue had been.

**And all my friends say**

**I started shootin' doubles**

**When you walked in**

**All my friends say**

**I went a little crazy**

**Seein' you with him**

**You know I don't remember a thing**

**But they say I sure was raising some cain**

**I was a rock star, party hard,**

**Gettin' over you comeback kid**

**Hey I musta did**

**What all my friends say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

A knock sounded at his door. Gambit opened it, still shirtless, and almost smiled at who was standing there.

"Hey, Remy. can Ah come in?"

"Sure, Chere. Anytime ya want."

Gambit smiled then. Oh yeah, he had show her.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah...**


	2. Down in Mississippi And Up to No Good

**Friday, payday, Lordy got to get away  
Had it with the wife thing, living on a shoe string  
What's a poor girl got to do just to have some fun?  
All these years without any help  
Guess what, honey, clothes just don't wash themselves!  
Neither do dishes, neither does the bathroom floor  
**

_That's it!_ Rogue thought, throwing the last item of clothing into the dryer. _I'm done! It's payday today and I am outta here!_ _I've had it with the whole 'wife does all the housework' bit! _

"What's a girl gotta do ta have some fun around here, anyways?" she wondered aloud, walking into the kitchen. She scribbled out a note for her now ex-boyfriend.

_Sorry, honey, but I am through being your slave! Clothes don't wash themselves, honey! Same goes for the dishes and bathroom floors! I ain't had no help for all these years and I'm done with it! Good-bye, hon!_

_-Rogue_

She tossed the note on the counter, packed up her things, and headed out.

**So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
I'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good  
**

_P.S._

_If anyone asks, not that they would, I'll be down in Mississippi, and up to no good!_

She smirked as she scribbled that last line in the note, then really left the house. She jumped in her car and headed for her girlfriends' houses.

**No more, what a bore, had enough, I'm out the door  
Headed for a breakdown, had it with the small town  
Gonna call Tabby, gonna call Jubilee  
Now we're gonna let it roll, gonna let it rip  
Gonna get us a nice room down on the strip  
Not that we'll need it, there won't be any sleepin' tonight  
**

"Yeah, sugah!" she said, talking on the phone to Jubilee. "You and Tabitha get ya stuff and come on! Ah'm gonna show y'all a real good Southern time!"

In no time, the three were off for Mississippi.

_In Mississippi_

"We're here!" Rogue called cheerfully. "Let's head on down to the strip! That's where the fun is!"

"Let's rip up this town!" Tabitha cheered, setting off some of her small bombs into the air.

Jubilee added her fireworks. "Yeah!" she cried.

They reached the hotel and headed to their rooms.

"Nice room!" Jubilee said, looking around.

"Not that we're gonna sleep much tonight." Tabitha added with a smirk. "Come on!"

The three rushed back out the door.

**So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
We'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good  
**

"Where's the nearest casino?" Tabitha asked.

"This way." Rogue said, leading the way.

**Hammer down, here we go  
Runnin' for the riverboat  
All you're gonna see is asses and elbows  
Luck's about to change for these three queens  
Tired of gettin' jokers, deal us up kings  
**

They ran for the riverboats. "Yeah!" Jubilee yelled. "This is what I'm talkin' about!"

The three elbowed their way through the eager crowd. "Luck's about to change for these three queens, sugah!" Rogue said, tossing some money on the poker table.

"I'm tired of jokers." Tabitha said with a suggestive smile at the rather cute dealer. "Deal us up some kings, wouldja, honey?" She batted her eyelashes.

The dealer swallowed nervously and smiled back.

Jubilee listened to the music blaring over the speakers. "Guys, listen!" she said. "This is so our song!"

**Hammer down, here we go  
Runnin' for the riverboat  
All you're gonna see is asses and elbows  
Luck's about to change for these three queens  
Tired of gettin' jokers, deal us up kings  
**

Rogue grinned. "That's us alright!" she said proudly.

Tabitha slapped down a full set of kings. "Thanks, honey." she said before planting a kiss on the dealer, who responded just as eagerly.

**Snake eyes, roll the dice, double down and hit me twice  
Cashin' in the big chips, gonna leave a big tip  
Hotter than a two dollar pistol, baby, I'm on fire  
**

Jubilee had gone off to a dice game. "Snake eyes! YEAH!" she yelled. "C'mon Doub;e down! Hit me twice! I'm on fire!" she shot off some more fireworks in celebration.

The guy next to her grinned at her. "Hey, baby." he said.

"Oh, aren't you a cute one?" Jubilee said coyly. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

"Doesn't look like you need it. But how about a kiss anyways?" the man said with a smile, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

Rogue had gone off to a different poker table. There was a Cajun-looking man with gorgeous red-on-black eyes. She sat down next to him. "Hi there." she said in her Southern drawl.

"Well, hello there, Chere. Remy take it ya come down for a good time?" Gambit asked, taking in her figure with a sweep of his eyes.

"Ya got that right, sugah. Somethin' tells me y'all jus didn't come for the drinks." Rogue said, a smile curling her lips up.

"Non. Gambit come for somethin' a lil more…. satisfyin'. Ya got a likin' for some good Cajun charm?" he asked, taking her hand. "Who may I have the pleasure of adressin'?"

"Mah name's Rogue, sugah. Ah don't think Ah caught yer name."

"Gambit." he said, pressing his lips to her gloved hand. "Why the gloves, Rogue?" he asked.

"Rogue smirked. "Maybe Ah just don't want ya germs all over me." she said, still smirking at the Cajun.

"Or maybe ya want me ta take 'em off." Gambit said, smiling his charming smile at Rogue.

She pulled her hand out of his grip. "Ah don't think so." she said, rolling her eyes. "One touch from me could kill ya, Cajun. Ya bettah remember that."

"Remy t'ink he take that chance." Gambit said, taking her face in his hands. His lips met hers and she waited for the transfer of powers, for the life to be sucked out of him.

Nothing happened. Remy broke away, eyes gleaming. "Thought ya said ya could kill me." he said smoothly.

Rogue sat there in shock, then boldly kissed him again. "Maybe yer the one man I can't kill." she murmured, smiling at him.

"Come on, Chere. Let's get outta here." Gambit said, taking her hand. She let him lead her over to where her two friends were with their new boyfriends. Both looked surprised, but they wisely said nothing.

"Come on, girls. Let's get outta here." Rogue said with a grin. The three girls left with their boyfriends.

"There's a fine Southern home-cooked meal with our names on it." Rogue said. "Y'all ain't lived until ya tried some good hand-made Southern cookin'!"

**So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
I'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good  
So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
I'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good**

**Yeah!**

Hope that was alright. I personally did not like the ending, but hey. Y'all might.

R&R, please! Any suggestions for another country song will be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
